Trouble Maker
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Upon an arrival of a new student, the Host club has been turned upside down. With a mysterious past and a deadly temperment that's awaiting to erupt, how will they survive? Wearing an aloof expression, the new host doesn't seem much until buttons are pushed. Story in 100-word snippets. ::Gender-bender::
1. Rumors

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

**A Note of Explanation:** This is a story in snippets, so if you do not like the idea, then quickly push the back button. The story will be from random challenges, upon requests, or for the plot

**Just in Case You Missed It: **Some of the chapters will be _one hundred words_.

* * *

"Ne, did you hear?"

"Have you heard?"

"About the new student?"

"New student?"

"We have a new student?"

"I heard he's from the states!"

"Well I heard that he's wanted in all the countries for his good looks!"

"Yeah? Well I heard that he's a notorious bad boy!"

"I heard he came from _that_ family."

"As if!"

Rumors spread around the school like a plague, rumors about a new student. It was a rare occurrence that Ouran accepts new students in the middle of the school year. Unknown to Ouran, the new student was anything but from what they heard.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	2. Uniform

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Kagome woke up to sunshine full in the face. Her blanket pooled around her naked waist as she got up. Reaching for the clock next to her pillow, she yawned, showing longer than regular canine teeth. Opening one eye, she glanced at the time and dropped the clock on her pillow. Stretching lazily, she moved to slide off the bed, getting dressed for the day. Pulling on her boy shorts she started to bandage her chest, deciding to dress as a boy for her new high school, once she saw the hideous yellow uniform that the females had to wear.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	3. Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Going downstairs, she paused as her two 'older brothers' sat around the kitchen island. Her nose picked up the sweet scent of western style breakfast; chocolate waffles with a pitcher of orange juice. Sitting between the two, she quietly muttered "Itadakimasu" and quietly ate.

Two golden eyes met then stared down at their younger 'sibling'.

"Excited?"

Kagome blinked out of her thoughts at the male on her right. His voice was arrogant but she knew he did it out of habit. Nodding, she blushed as they both ruffled her hair as the three of them got ready to leave.

"Ittekimasu."

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	4. Transportation

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Heads turned as they heard an engine sound that drew glances. Gazes upon gazes stared at the fast speeding car. Those fortunate, who saw the car, envied the driver as it raced by. As the sound neared the school, students, females and males alike all gawked at the black with white striped Jaguar XF. They watched as the car headed towards the underground student parking security guard, the driver's window lowered and saw the pale hand showing the officials that the person was allowed in. Everyone all watched the cars tail headlights disappear and gossip spread like a forest fire.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requestion:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	5. And It Starts

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Kagome ignored the stares as she got out of her car once she parked it her personal spot. Stalking towards the elevator, her hand pushed a button and a _beep_ sounded. Her finger gracefully pushed the going up button and waited. Checking her reflection in the glass, her eyes ranked up her form. Wearing combat boots, black slacks and a white button up shirt with two buttons undone. Her long black hair was loose as her cool sapphire blue eyes stared back. Her eyes snapped back as the elevator doors opened and beckoned her to step in.

_And it starts._

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requestion:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	6. Homeroom

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

As she walked down towards her homeroom, her footsteps echoed through the hallway. She once again drew gazes as the rumored new student already broke the rules on his first day. Reaching her homeroom door, sliding the door opened quietly and yet, everyone in her homeroom stared at her.

'_It seems I'll be gathering stares until they get used to me._'

A quiet sigh escaped from her lips as she leaned next to the door, eyes closed, arms crossed as she waited for the teacher.

Her ears picked up giggling.

One eye opened.

A small frown appeared on her lips.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	7. Soft

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Haruhi glanced up from the twins antics and her eyes spotted someone enter their Homeroom. Seeing as she never saw the person before, she concluded that the person was new. Hearing the familiar giggling, she pitied the poor boy. It seems that he was the new object of obsession for the females of the school. Her eyes returned towards the stoic male and noticed the small frown at the corner of his lips. As the teacher came into the room and assigned him his seat. He glided by and his hand brushed against hers.

'_Such soft hands for a boy.'_

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requestion:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	8. Daze

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Her assigned seat was in the back of the classroom, next to the window. She gazed out of the window as class strolled by, her head in her hand. Unnoticed by her, every single female eye glanced at her periodically. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the lunch bell ring. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a throat being cleared.

Her bored blue eyes shifted from the window to the person in front of her desk followed by her head. Taking in the brown hair and brown eyed 'male' she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	9. Bad Boy?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Kagome followed the shorter 'male' towards the cafeteria. It seems that the teacher asked Fujioka, Haruhi to be her school guide. Her lips turned down at the corner as boisterous sounds reached her ears. The space between her eyebrows crinkled slightly as she looked around.

"That's him!"

"The rumored new student?"

"I've never seen long hair on a guy before."

"Yeah, but it makes his bad boy image perfect!"

Her eyebrow went up at the last declaration and brushed it off. Her eyes caught the last sandwich and separated from Haruhi to grab it. She ate while waiting for Haruhi.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	10. Meeting and the Host Club

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

**Authors note: **We've reached the tenth chapter mark. Every tenth chapter will expand tenfold, making it 1000 words. Enjoy

* * *

Kagome sat on a thick tree branch, away from prying eyes, napping. A familiar sound reached her ears and sat up. Hearing it once again, her head turned towards the sound and saw a large building. Jumping off the branch, scaring a few students, she walked casually towards the building. The door was already opened and her eyes immediately landed on the tall dark-haired male who stood in front of the class. She watched as he demonstrated a move and the rest of the class following. Walking inside, towards a shelf, her hand grasped the familiar handle of _shinai. _

At the corner of his eye, Mori spotted a shadow moving towards the shelf that held the _shinai_. He called for a break and ignored as some of the students slumped or just plainly fall backwards. His _hakam_a swished lightly in his steps as he neared the black-haired student. His watched as the figure took the handle of the shinai and he noticed that his posture was correct. Stopping a few feet away, the figure turned towards him with a raised _shinai_. Moving his own _shinai_ to block, his eyes widened and was surprised at the strength behind the attack.

Once Mori blocked the attack, his feet shifted and made to swipe at the figure. He blinked as his _shinai_ swiped through the air and his dark-grey eye looked up as a shadow loomed over him. The stranger used his shoulder as leverage to back flip and danced away as Mori studied the figure. His eyes took in the boots, black slacks and the white button up shirt. As his eyes trailed upwards, his grey eyes met blue and watched the male's lip upturned at the corner. The blue eyed male moved in a stance for attacking and Mori copied.

The rest of the class all watched in awe and no one knew who moved first to attack. Their figures blurred and it was hard to see who was who from all the jumping. Suddenly it stopped and they all gapped at their captain, who was lightly panting, to the stranger, who stood still, like he didn't break a sweat. The students at the sidelines watched as a blurred object was aimed at Mori's head. They all watched as his hand went up to catch it and then blinked in confusion. During the distraction, the stranger was no longer there and everyone whispered who the person was.

Mori stood in the same spot for a few minutes until he turned back around and resumed the lesson.

The warning bell sounded off, telling students to head back. Kagome's head was in her arms, sound asleep as a teacher came into the class. As the lesson continued, the teacher called out her name. When she didn't respond, he brought his ruler down on her desk. She stirred at the loud noise and blue icy eyes glowed through the hair clouding her face. She got up slowly and towered easily over the short statured, balding teacher. Faster than anyone noticed, the ruler was in her hand and she moved to break it in half.

Giving the ruler back to the now petrified teacher, she sat back down and crossed her arms and put her foot up on the desk, daring him to object.

Blue eyes watched as the teacher turned his back to her and resumed the lesson.

All the females in the room sighed, their face got flustered as little hearts started to float around their heads. They all started to whisper among themselves, every now and then, they would giggle and point at her.

Deciding to ignore everyone, she placed her feet back on the ground and resumed her sleeping position.

As the last bell rang, students either mingled or got into their vehicles to go home. Haruhi her self, got an unwanted shadow; Kagome, who trailed a few feet away.

"Kagome-san?" Haruhi called out to her, while walking.

"Hm?" his voice reached her ears.

"Why are you following me?"

When she got no response, her head slightly turned towards him, and she saw him shrugged, while studying the unfamiliar surroundings. When Haruhi neared the Music Room 3, she turned back towards Kagome.

"Just a heads up, be prepared for anything."

All she got was a blank look.

She sighed and turned around to open the classy door.

"**Welcome."**The alluring chorus of male voices reached them. Rose petals assaulted Kagome's face while Haruhi just batted them away. Kagome reached up to brush away any lingering petals that stayed.

"**Eh~ It's just Haruhi."** The twins pouted.

Blue eyes studied the once who just spoke. Taking in their red hair and matching smirks, she dismissed them as pranksters.

"And who is this?" A blond, violet eyed male appeared next t her. Her blue eyes took in his appearance, and Kagome's eyes shifted to the next person, ignoring him.

"That's Kagome-san." Her ears picked up Haruhi's voice as it addressed to a dark haired male wearing glasses. "He just transferred today from the states."

"Ah, yea. Taishou, Kagome. House of the West. Younger sibling to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taishou." Haruhi looked towards the male with glasses and so did everyone, including Kagome.

"Taishou?" Tamaki questioned, rubbing his chin. "Now where did I hear that name from?" He paced back and forth, in front of Kagome.

The blue eyed male moved a few feet away from the pacing king, as he eyed the blond warily.

"You should know the Taishou's, Tamaki." Glasses said, head shaking.

'_So blondy is Tamaki.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"They have been Suoh's Corporation allies for a long time." Glasses said again, as he flipped through some pages.

"Ah!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. His expression soon fell. "I'm sorry to hear about Touga's passing." He said, patting the blue eyed male, suddenly next to him. He soon emitted a squeak of pain, as his fingers were clutched in a painful grip.

"Don't touch me."

"So violent!" Everyone emitted.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**_More_ Reviews =** **More** chapters


	11. Playful

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

**Authors note:** Please bear with me. The first few chapters are slightly boring but there _is_ a plot.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Glasses called to the two red heads as Kagome's attention shifted towards them. "Isnt Kagome-san in the same class as you and Haruhi?"

'_Hikaru and Kaoru. From the Hitachiin family.'_

"**Yep."** They agreed. **"He's a quiet yet violent person, Kyouya." **They both shivered at the scene earlier of him snapping a ruler in half.

"It was scary yet strangely cool." The twin on the left said as the twin on the right shivered and nodded, as they edge a further away from the male.

Kagome followed, playing with them. She was in a playful mood; scaring the twins.

* * *

**Prompt:** Playful**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	12. Helping

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

"Ah, yes. I've heard of the incident." Kyouya said, as he wrote down some notes, while miraculously walking towards her, dodging the twins fooling around with Tamaki. "Why are you here, Kagome-san?" He questioned. He watched as the blue eye male glance at Haruhi then returned to him, blinking slowly. Since Kyouya is a master of many things, such as reading quiet people; Mori. "Haruhi is here for paying back an 8 million ryo vase." He informed him.

Kyouya watched Kagome blink slowly, digesting the information.

"Then I shall help." Kyouya black eyes widen and quickly wrote down some notes.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	13. You!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

The doors opened after the announcement as the two missing hosts appeared. A short blond male was on top of a familiar tall male.

"Ah, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai." Tamaki said appearing before them.

Honey and Mori watched as he was pushed aside by the twins. **"We have a new host member." **

"Do we?" Honey said, as he hopped down from Mori's shoulder. Honey tried to see past the smirking twins.

"Over next to Haruhi."

Honey and Mori looked over at their female host in disguised. They watched as she gestured to both of them. Mori couldn't help but exclaim, "You!"

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	14. You Sure?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Kagome merely blinked and tilted his head sideways.

"You know him, Takashi?" Honey asked.

"He was the one who challenged me during practice." Mori mumbled.

Everyone looked at the black haired, blue eyed male as he walked over to the sweets area and picked up a sliced chocolate cake.

"You sure?" They couldn't help but questioned him. The new host was barely taller than Haruhi.

Mori nodded. He wouldn't believe it himself but it was true. They exchanged blows this afternoon.

"If you're sure Mori." Kyouya said.

They all watched as the new host, happily ate the sliced chocolate cake.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	15. No

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

The Host Club was opened immediately, and Kagome carried a tray in one hand as the other was in her back pocket. She went towards the twins table first, refilling anything they needed, ignoring the females in yellow stare on her person.

At the corner of her eye, she watched Haruhi being hugged and twirled around.

"Kagome! Help!" She cried.

Kagome stalked towards the duo who, were drawing stares, and they all gasped as she easily pulled Haruhi from the 'Kings' grasp.

Haruhi felt her slowly being repositioned on the ground, watching as Kagome pointed a finger at Tamaki.

"No."

* * *

**Authorzs note: **I want at least 20+ reviews or chapter 16 **wont** be out for a long time. Writing reviews are not hard. Just say you like what about what. I'll write one for you. Copy or whatever.

Dear Chaotic,

I like how Kagome treated Tamaki like a dog at the end.  
Keep up the work!

Sign, (Your Name)

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	16. You are now a Host!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

**Authors note: **this is for those who reviewed! Thank you!

* * *

Kagome was soon promoted from 'Waiter Boy' to 'Host' after a few requests of his time. Everyone soon learned not to touch him, from the amount he sent to the hospital. They now had to sign a contract stating that any harm that befallen onto them was not the Hosts accountability.

Still few dared to touch the untouchable and Kagome scoffed at their stupidity. Her blue eye locked onto a deep-grey and raised an eyebrow. Few seconds of staring, she got bored and yawned, showing longer than normal canines.

She sighed softly as the giggling along with the cooing continued.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	17. Schizophrenia?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Mori couldn't help but glance at the blue-eyed male from time to time. That was the first time anyone had ever challenged him and the first time he broken a sweat. He was surprised that the male from then and now were different, like two different people. The one who challenged him had a cocky and arrogant attitude. His eyes went back to the male that was now snoozing. Right now, the new host was calm and sleepy like a cat.

Mori got up and went towards him. He didn't notice as everything became quiet, all eyes were on him.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	18. Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

**Authors** **Note:** For those who are bored out of their minds waiting for me to update and are just "Oh Ma Gawd, When iz she gunna updatez?" I have a **poll** on my **profile page**. Go **vote**!

* * *

Mori stopped once his pants touched the arm seat of the couch as he gazed down at the hostile host. Reaching, he ignored the gasps of horror as his hand took the plate of finished cake away from his hands. His movement caused the male to open his blurry eyes at him.

Kagome tilted her head at the tall host and blinked. Sitting up coming about a foot away from Mori, her lips at the corner tilted up.

Mori watched as the male before him, slowly sat up, his hair pooling behind him like a curtain.

"Beautiful." He whispered softly.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Remember to go **vote**!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** 5+ for the next chapter!


	19. The Banana Peel of Horror

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

**Authors** **Note:** For those who are bored out of their minds waiting for me to update and are just "Lyke, when iz thiz bish gunna update?" I have a **poll** on my **profile page**. Go vote!

* * *

The Host Club was closing until three things spontaneously happened.

The twins had challenged the 'King'.

Haruhi was sweeping.

Kagome sneezed.

Her sneeze made the 'King' flinched, and then making him step on a banana peel that no one noticed. He slid towards the shelf which held dozens of priceless vases. Haruhi was cleaning under the shelf, on her knees, trying to catch some of the dust bunnies until she heard multiple shouts.

Tamaki slid to the side of the shelf, causing it to wobble unsteady.

Everyone watched as the shelf began to fall and all cried out Haruhi's name.

* * *

**Authors Note:**Remember to go **vote**!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** Lets get it to** 35+ reviews!**


	20. Uke?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

**Authors note: **We've once again reached the tenth chapter mark. Every tenth chapter will expand tenfold, making it 1000 words. Enjoy. Go **vote**~!

* * *

As the dust settled, they all ran towards the unmoving mass of forms. They all looked in shock as they recognized Kagome who was hunched over Haruhi and watched in horror as his form began to move. Kagome slowly pushed herself off of Haruhi who looked at her in surprise. She then looked around her surroundings and realization settled into her. Various pieces of vases littered around them, her head snapping back to Kagome as she moved to stand up.

Shaking her head, she got rid of the lingering pieces that stuck in her hair and stretched, dusting herself off. She held out her hand and watched Haruhi placed her hand into hers and pulled her up and carefully.

The male Hosts all gapped. Wasn't Kagome eating the cake on the couch? How did he appear next to Haruhi so fast?

Kagome noticed all the stares as she continued to dust off Haruhi. Deciding that she was clean enough, she patted Haruhi's head and casually walked towards the couch and grabbing her bag.

Nobody noticed the small pool of blood that under some pieces of vases except for two people.

Onyx eyes stared at deep-grey as the all looked towards where the male had disappeared to.

Onyx eyes suggested that he'll clean up the mess as everyone went back to what they were cleaning, except for Haruhi who sitting down, calming down her nerves.

Deep-grey followed the small trail of blood and stopped as it reached a classroom. He entered the dim room without knocking and his ears picked up the sound of fabric sliding on skin. Going towards the changing screen, sliding the screen aside, and watched as Kagome's head snapped towards him, hostile look in his eyes fading away.

"What?"

He blinked at the sound. "Are you alright?" Mori asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Kagome turned towards him. She was re-buttoning her shirt, her fingers bloodied from digging into her back, and the white shine of the bandages on her stomach showed through her movement. The table next to her had some of the larger pieces that embedded into her.

"Let me see." He muttered, reaching for her.

"I said I'm fine." She repeated.

"Let me see." He muttered again and pushed her back down on the bed where bandages, tweezers, rubbing alcohol and scissors were messily placed.

"Mori, I said I'm fine." Kagome growled, wrestling with the taller male. Her blue eyes widen in shock as both of her wrists were captured and held above her head. "Mori…" She growled protesting, struggling on her stomach.

He ignored her as his single hand, professionally unwrapped the bandages on her back. He carefully lifted the gauze and paused as the smaller male under him flinched in pain. He hissed at the sight and tsk-ed the smaller male.

Reaching for the tweezers, he let go of the smaller male's wrist and began the cleaning process. Every now and then, he would cause the smaller male to flinch as he dug to get the stubborn pieces of glass that he missed in his back because of the angle and he would blow to sooth the wound.

Once he deemed that the injury was clean enough, he reapplied the rubbing alcohol and placed new gauze over the wound.

During the time Mori picking away at her back, Kagome began to slowly relax knowing she was in perfect hands. She felt the gauze on her gash and raised her hips slightly for him to rewrap her back easily.

They both looked at the curtain as it was once again slid aside. Violet eyes studied the scene before him and blushed. He pointed the two fingers at them and then stuttered and launched in a long embarrassed jumble tirade. The curtains was once again pushed aside as two heads of auburn peeked through, the two silent males didn't like the sly smiles that appeared on their faces. The curtain slid opened more to reveal the rest of the Host Club minus Honey who was eating cake.

Haruhi emitted a squeak and turned her back towards them, blushing red to her roots. Kyouya had a small blush on his cheeks.

From their point of view, Kagome's hips were raised to his and Mori was hovering over her, caging her in. Her shirt was folded on her back to not have more blood on it and her hands were gripping the bed sheets.

"Get out." A spin-chilling voice reached towards them and they all raced away once they looked at the hostile host eyes.

Pushing the taller male off of her, she carefully sat up and began the bandaging her back, every now and then brushing away Mori's hand as he would help. Standing up once she finished, re-buttoned her shirt once again and cleaned up the mess. She grimaced as she saw the left over pieces were more than she had thought.

Dumping the pieces in the trash, she turned back to Mori, who realized what kind of positioned he forced her into. His cheeks turned tomato red and coughed into his hand. Standing up, she watched him robotically exit the room and she couldn't help but chuckle softly.

Once she replaced the items that were on the bed to the drawers, she casually walked into the room, to see Mori getting teased.

"I didn't know Mori-senpai was like that." Haruhi muttered embarrassedly, her red cheeks held in her hands.

Mori could only stare in horror as the speculations began to spread through the hosts.

"Was he gentle, Kagome?" Tamaki, stupidly, asked Kagome.

Instead of getting angry, Kagome had on a faint blush on her cheeks and looked away. "He was surprisingly gentle." She muttered softly and everyone had to lean into hear.

Mori could only gap at Kagome as she made the accusation worse.

"I didn't know Kagome was uke." Kaoru whispered.

She could only snort, which gathered everyone's attention. "I was joking." She deadpanned.

The rest could only laugh weakly. Kagome could joke… Who knew?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Go **vote** if you haven't!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	21. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Arriving home after dropping Haruhi off, she muttered "Tadaima" and heard multiple responses from her 'onii-sans' until both picked up an old scent of dried blood as she was about to walk to her room.

"Wait." Inuyasha said first.

"Why is there blood on you?" Sesshoumaru said a warning in his eyes.

"I protected someone from vases falling." She quietly muttered.

"Come on, I'll take a look at it." Inuyasha said, as she to follow him.

Reaching the nursing room, she let Inuyasha take a look and he could only stare sadly at the old scars that littered her body.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Remember to vote!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** Lets have **+10 reviews **for **chapters 21-24**!


	22. Beach

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

After the incident, Kagome approachable… Only to Mori and Haruhi.

Kagome stared at the waves as it touched her toes only to recede. It seems that today, they visit the beach in Okinawa upon Haruhi's request. Last week they went to a water park amusement park, but this time, they brought some of the females along.

She was distracted as a crab walked towards the water at the corner of her eye and she paused and blinked. Suddenly, all kinds of shell-like animals appeared around her, all heading towards the sea.

"Wanna go shellfish hunting?" She heard Honey called out.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Remember to vote!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** Lets have **+10 reviews **for **chapters 21-24**!


	23. Fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

The twins somehow convinced her to a volley ball battle, Host Club Style. For every loss, a host was kicked out until no one stands. The teams were Kagome, Haruhi, Kyouya and Honey. Kyouya surprisingly was the first to step out, due to hitting the ball out of bounds. Tamaki was next since he did a flashy maneuver that caused him to hit the net hard which bounced back and hit him in the face. The game carried on until it was Mori and Kagome last standing.

For the first time ever, Kagome was having fun. A small smile appeared.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Remember to vote!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** Lets have **+10 reviews **for **chapters 21-24**!


	24. Interrupted Fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Their day at the beach was suddenly interrupted as three rowdy teenage males walked towards Haruhi and the three girls she was escorting. Everyone heard the disturbance and rushed over, with Kagome in the lead and running faster as she saw one of the males grab Haruhi's shirt. Kagome appeared after taking down one of the males. Seeing one of the rowdy males pushed Haruhi down, scraping her hands and knees. The light scent of blood pushed her and ordered Haruhi to go with the females.

Kagome's eyes turned icy blue as the two males in front of her paled.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Remember to vote!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** Lets have **+10 reviews **for **chapters 21-24**!


	25. Let Loose

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As Haruhi and the girls ran away, Kagome let herself go. Closing her eyes, she breathed out and snapped them open. The three males in front of her turned pale at the look in her eye. What they saw next would be engraved in their minds forever.

They attacked her all at once and she dodged punches and kicks, giving a few of her own. They tired quickly at the fast pace they were going and they watched as the male in front of them smile insanely.

As a familiar scent reached her nose, she let herself return to normal.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	26. Bored

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Tamaki and the rest all halted as they saw Haruhi along with the girls rushed towards them. Wrapping them in a towel, the twins along with Tamaki and Kyouya escorted them back to the hotel as Honey and Mori rushed towards the scene. Once they got there, what they saw made them turn green.

Three unknown males were beaten black and blue with Kagome standing in the middle of the fallen figures, looking like a Sengoku warrior standing in a middle of a battlefield; the last man standing.

They tensed as Kagome turned towards them looking bored and walked away.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	27. Cooking

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Wondering why the food was taking forever, Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Mori in an apron, reading a cooking book.

Mori turned as a chuckle reached his ears and saw Kagome, leaning against the door frame.

"Having a hard time, Mori?" She asked, with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." He mumbled and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Here."

Kagome was instantly by his side and bumped her hips against his. He was surprised to see Kagome smoothly cut everything in pieces.

"You know how to cook?"

"Had to when no one was home."

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	28. Paranoid

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome was commented on how good her food was repeatedly until dinner was over. She rolled her eyes in exaggeration but she couldn't help but smile a little. As they each retired to their own separate room, Kagome stalked the halls like a ghost. Her footsteps quiet as a graveyard as she distanced herself from the thunderstorm that roared outside.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around, her arms raised. She swiped at nothing but air and came back to her senses. She frowned and continued to move, every now and then, looking over her shoulder into darkness.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting Open: Chapter 31 Prompt/Theme! Submit it in a review please**  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	29. Haunted

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Mori heard the soft footsteps outside his door and he couldn't help but get up. Glancing at the clock and noticing it was close to four in the morning. Curious who was awake at this hour, he decided to follow. Turning the corner, he was surprised to see Kagome up and about. Following at a distance, he saw him tense and turned around with his fist raised to swipe at nothing but air.

Mori, hiding in the shadows, and couldn't help but ponder.

What happened in Kagome's past to cause a haunted and paranoid look to appear in his eyes?

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm going to be away for this whole day. Going shopping in Taiwans tallest and highest mall; Taipei 101. I have uplaoded everysingle drabble for this story. So chap. 30+ hasn't been writtened. Smitten will be up shortly. Enjoy until I come back! Don't worry, I'll triple check to not make sure I've uploaded the same chap twice. xD Enjoy!

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Chapter 31 Prompt/Theme. Submit in Review!  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	30. A Day with Kyouya

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Kagome walked through the mall semi-crowded mall, and breathed in the air; the mixture of food, perfume, shoes, leather, soaps and more. She began to relax, headphones in her ears to block out the sounds of people. As she neared a booth she spotted a familiar face walking towards her and tilted her head.

"Kagome." Kyouya said and she merely blinked at him, tilting her head. "Would you happen to have a phone?" He questioned.

She shook her head. Negative. The corner of her lips tilted upwards as a gurgle reached her. "Hungry?"

Kyouya looked away, a faint hue of pink on his cheeks and his stomach gurgled loudly this time. "Tamaki and the others dragged me out before I could have breakf-" He was interrupted as cookie was shoved into his face and his eyes zeroed in on it. He bit into it, not caring that the male before him was still holding onto it and munched happily.

"Come, I'll buy you food." She said, as she led him towards a restaurant. "But-" she halted, and turned back to him, "This goes towards Haruhi's debt." Informing him.

Kyouya sighed and nodded. He followed her towards WacDonalds and he stored the thought that Kagome would rather eat here than eat at a fancy restaurant.

"I'll have eighteen pieces of chicken nuggets, one large fry and coke. I'll also have an ice-cream while waiting." She told the clerk. "What will you have, Kyouya?" she turned to him to see him shrugged. "He'll have a number eight."

"That was the most I've heard you speak." He told her.

She returned to being silent as she slowly eats her ice-cream sitting at a table, keeping an ear out for their food. She got up and returned to the table with their food. Kagome watched as Kyouya eat, and couldn't help but have a smile appear on her lips. She stored the sight for later.

* * *

Kyouya waited outside while waiting for Kagome to buy whatever it is he's trying on. He straightened as the smaller male got out and nodded towards the cashier. Dropping some items onto the table, Kyouya spotted some black shirts, studded belts and some pants. After paying they continued through their trip.

As they walked through the mall, Kyouya bumped into a tough male with green hair, jolting the both of them. "Watch the fuck where you're going!" the male growled.

Kyouya merely stared down at him. The green-haired male friends started to walk towards them. He was pushed behind Kagome as she stepped forward, her eyes icy blue.

"What do you want, you girly-boy?" green-haired friend asked, sneering. His friends laughed at his joke.

She merely blinked and raised an eyebrow, she learned from her older brother. Her front shirt was grasped and she was dangled from the grip.

Kyouya spotted something on his back and couldn't help but wonder. His stare was interrupted as Kagome then landed lightly on his feet as Mr. Green-Hair was sliding a few feet away.

His friends watched him slide and look back towards her. They charged towards her, bringing out several of weapons and she merely dodged them, punching and kicking. It was over in a few seconds, their bodies lying in a pile as Kagome stalked towards Mr. Green-hair.

Kyouya, who turned his back on the fight, returned to watch Kagome walk towards Mr. Green-hair leaned down and whispered something into the male's ear and he couldn't help but wonder what he said to him to make him turn pale.

Kagome walked returned to Kyouya's side and she thanked the gods that they were in a secluded area that were under constructions. She was then thrown against the wall as she felt Kyouya lift up the back of her shirt to gaze at the big, ragged scar on her back and sighed, not putting up a fight. She'll stop him if he went too far but she'll let him indulge on his curiosity. She merely blinked as she felt his rough thumb traced the scar.

"How… when did you get this?" Kyouya asked in horror and curiosity. The scar was large, going from his waist to the other side and it looked like it had a large piece of skin, ripped off.

"From a fight." She replied as she was slowly let go.

"When?"

"When I was little." She turned to face him and threw him against the wall. "Don't touch me without my permission again." She watched him grimace and cough. "I'll let this one pass."

Kyouya merely nodded and kicked himself mentally. He couldn't help but feel something for the smaller male once he saw_ more_ scars than the large one. _'What secrets are you hiding, Kagome?'_

"_**Attention shoppers, there has been a child separated from his family. I repeat a child separated from his family."**_

They both looked up as they heard the unmistakably voice of Tamaki in the background.

"_**The child's name is Ootori, Kyouya. Ootori-san is five-foot eleven, and wearing prescription glasses." **_

Kagome watched as a vein of anger appear on his head and couldn't help but smile.

"_**His guardian, Suoh Tamaki is waiting for him at the first floor, information center."**_

* * *

It didn't take long as he and Kagome made their way towards the information center. Spotting the rest of the Host Club sitting down on chairs, they walked towards them.

"Ah, there you are Kyouya." Tamaki said as he spotted his friend. "Where were you…" he trailed off at the sight of Kagome and gulped, "What are you doing here."

She just gave him a blank stare and wandered over towards Haruhi, who was next to the ever-silent Mori and greeted them. She then felt something cold and wet touch her hand and looked down to see a boarder-collie sitting down at her feet. Kneeling down, she stared into the animals eyes as Haruhi and Mori watched.

"Give me back my dog, you thief!" They heard Tamaki yell.

Kagome responded with a blank look.

* * *

**Prompt:** None**  
Words:** 100  
**Requesting:** Closed  
**Reviews =** **More** chapters


	31. What are You Doing Here?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome was stirring a pot of soup when she heard Haruhi's voice along with other familiar voices. As the door opened, she couldn't help but rolled her eyes at Tamaki's 'Do not be blunt' game.

"Kagome."

She blinked as the silent Mori appeared behind her. She turned and looked upwards at him from the closeness. She then felt his rough finger on her cheek and watched as he pulled away, white flour on his thumb.

"Ack, its Kagome!" Tamaki shouted in horror. "What are you doing here?"

She stepped aside and showed everyone what _exactly_ she was doing here.

Cooking.

* * *

**Prompt:** None

**Words:** 100

**Requests: **Open

R/R!


	32. Haruhi's Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome and Mori trailed behind the Haruhi's father and the rest of the Host Club. They were 'observing from a distance', in other words 'spying' on Haruhi as she went grocery shopping. As they continued to follow her, Mori couldn't help but glance at the shorter male next to him from time to time.

Kagome, of course, was obvious to it all. After she revealed that it was Haruhi making soup, everyone wanted to get a taste but the soup quickly ran out. So Haruhi decided to make something for everyone, the reason why they're heading towards a 'commoners marketplace'.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What's this? What is this? I've updated? Is the world ending? Hahahaha… Yeah… Everybody say "Yay!"

**Prompt:** None

**Words:** 100

**Requests: **Open

R/R!


	33. Mischievous

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As the group, who were drawing stares, entered the commoner's marketplace, they each ventured off. Mori pushed a cart with Honey in it, as Tamaki and Ranka spied on Haruhi from a shelf. The twins were being educated by Kyouya who was surprising knowledgeable at the prices.

Kagome was standing in an aisle.

The toy aisle.

Her blue eyes zoomed in on a toy gun and a small smile slowly appeared. Without anyone noticing, she brought the gun and aimed at her unsuspecting victim.

Tamaki squealed in shock as something hit his cheek.

Through out all day Tamaki was paranoid.

* * *

**Prompt:** None

**Words:** 100

**Requesting:** Open

R/R!


	34. New Wardrobe?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

People stared as Kagome walked by. Gone was the white long sleeved button up shirt and replacing it was a black short sleeve with a strap coming from the sleeve and hooking it onto the button. On the back was a red cross that stretched from back to back with a purple spider web on the right chest. Another red colored accessory in a shape of a chain hooked on her back belt hoop to the front.

What got the girls squealing was the cat-eared hood she was wearing.

The host's questions were gleaming in their eyes.

"Do not ask."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I need a **beta-reader** who is **knowledgeable** in different shows/books; from Samurai Deeper Kyo to Vampire Diaries to etc etc. I am a very bored girl who has a lot of time on her hands.

To **apply**, there are 10 questions are on my profile page and you need to answer all and accordingly. Then submit them in a PM only.

**Only** people with accounts can submit.

People who submitted them in a **review** will be **disqualified**.

**Prompt:** None

**Words:** 100

R/R!


End file.
